Charity Parody
by Zero's Odyssey
Summary: Welcome to the most heart-pounding sensation yet! None other than a parody of our many stories. Mainly centered on the Gohan/Videl fandom, you're bound to have a good laugh.


Author's Note: Yay! Everyone's favorite, Onslaught. The story that just won't END! To be honest, the tale itself is actually pretty good. Nothing at all like the other Mirai fics. I started at chapter 3, as the first chapter was gloomy and didn't seem right to joke on. The second, well...

No, let me introduce you further. This series, _Charity Parody_ is my attempt at poking fun and arousing interest around the works that my fellow FanFiction authors have created. I ask each and every author for their permission in parodying it. It you ever see a PM from me, called Charity Parody, it's a parody request.

_**ShadowMajin's**_ **Onslaught Chapter 3**

_The Princess of Saiyans_

Night had fallen over the pretty much, desolated city. Though that had all changed within an hour. I'm sorry, an hour and five seconds.

No longer was the place a center for a thriving economy, and families and friends to enjoy their lives. What was left was a barren hell blanketed by the dark, thick smoke.

Vegeta, though simply wouldn't have it any other way. "Reminds me of home," were his words when he moving forward looking.

Oh he wasn' t looking, he was **LOOKING**. His two targets had no ki source. Vegeta was left to no choice. He placed flyers for missing animals throughout what was left of the city streets.

"What else can I use? These _androids _shall be my animals to the slaughter (I'm sorry, onslaught)."

Moments later, he was touching down on the ground, looking at two people who stood with their backs to him. They seemed to be captivated by the sight of the dancing flames before them, something that caused Vegeta to smirk. Only amateurs admired their own work after a kill. Well, amateurs and Goku's mate. Nah, she was an amateur as well.

"So you're the 'scary monsters' I've been hearing about," the Saiyan Prince called out, finally obtaining the attention of his soon-to-be opponents. "You look like much."

The androids exchanged looks, and smirked together.

Vegeta sweatdropped "anime-style". "I mean you _don't_ look like much".

_BLAST! Did I say that out loud! _Vegeta thought.

The androids simultaneously turned around with wannabe the two monsters looked at him, Vegeta took in their appearances. The young man with shoulder-length black hair from Bulma's description stared with piercing blue eyes, almost as if studying the prince. His wardrobe reflected his age as well; blue jeans, a black short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve under it, and an orange neckerchief.

The blonde woman looked just like the young man. One could even call her his sibling or even twin. A black shirt with pinstriped sleeves covered her torso, along with a blue jean jacket. A skirt of the same material as the jacket covered her bottom half along with black leggings.

The young man shouted in a deep voice, "Hey, you there. You the boy they call Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked, "I see you've heard of me. Yes, I am Vegeta, prince of Saiyans, and the strongest of our ki-"

"Bullsh*t," remarked the man. "We are two cybernetic androids created by Dr. Gero with the solo purpose of killing Son Goku. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you? We had thought killing a bunch of people would flush him out but so far our efforts have proven fruitless."

"You won't have to worry about that. Kakarot isn't here, as you can see. And you are focusing on the wrong Saiyan, for I, Vegeta, am stronger than Kakarot could ever have hoped to become!"

"Who?" The blonde asked.

"Kaka-what?"

Vegeta sweatdropped again, "Never mind, but you are DEAD!" He then charged at the duo. The man moved forward with a quick jab to the ribs. Vegeta countered by slamming both androids into the ground. The blonde made a quick rebound by blasting a volley of-

BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-VEGETA PUNCHES-BLONDE KICKS-BLAH-BLAH-MAN STRIKES BACK-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH

Vegeta and the androids fall back to the ground on opposite sides of each other, creating a final visual evaluation of their opponent's physical capabilities.

"Eighteen." The man whispers into the blonde's ear.

"Yes?" The blonde- known as Eighteen- responds.

"Use the Toxin #A139, it may let us win this."  
"Of course." Eighteen opens her purse, and releases a canister of clear gas while the man- known as Seventeen- distracts Vegeta.

"Say, you watch the game last night, Vegeta?"

"What?" Vegeta is dumbstruck by the android's mild conversation.

"No." He responds coldly. "I tried to, but you blew up the DAMN TV STATION!"

"Oh, my bad. I'm sorry, dude."

"Hmph." Vegeta begins to get in his infamous fighting position.

"You wanna go get a drink or something?" 17 asks.

"Well, I suppose so." Vegeta puts his hand on his chin, as if he were thinking. "But you blew up all the BARS!" Vegeta instantaneously creates an after-image and suddenly appears behind Eighteen.

"SAY GOODBYE!" He aims a chop towards her neck when he makes a final remark. "You know, it's so sad. You're going to die, right here, right now. Just like that! Hahahahaha!" Vegeta begins to laugh manically.

A smirk appears on Seventeen and Eighteen's faces.

"Hahahahahaha! Wow, I must be pumped! I never knew I was that funny! Hahahahahahaha!

"Despite him being a blasted old man, Dr. Gero seemed to be a genius at making chemical weapons as well." Eighteen notes out.

"WHOAAAAAAA! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! ! WHAT DID YOU DO!"  
"Hmph, Toxin #A139 was a success. It seems that you find your death very funny, Vegeta. You would satisfy and entertain us when we devour you, I suppose."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAIT, DEVOUR! HAHAHAHAHA! BLAAAAAAAASSSSTTTTT!

Eighteen and Seventeen both placed their chins on their cheeks, tugged at their skin, and pulled it off! What remained were the faces and bodies of rabid dogs.

"WHAT THE?" At this point, Vegeta was as purple as a hardcore goth. He mustered all his energy to think about this, then it hit him. "THE DOGS, THE DOGS FROM THIS MISSING ANIMALS POSTER! OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD!"

Seventeen, began to grab a highly sharp fork and itched closer to the tortured Vegeta.

"Put the fork down, Seventeen," Eighteen commanded. "Someone as delectable, and foolish as "Princess" Vegeta to be eaten by bare hands.

Both came up and knelt down to the extreme Vegeta who was destroying buildings by kicking and flailing at him in his uncontrollable madness.

"HA!"

And that my friends, was Vegeta's last laugh.

Author's Note: Look out for more!


End file.
